That face
by mugiwara-no-luffy
Summary: [Traduit de l'anglais 'that face' de DarkFireAngel27...]Tenten peut obtenir de Neji tout ce qu'elle veut quand elle utilise 'ce visage'. [nejitenten]


** Tout d'abord je tiens à dire que cette histoire n'est pas moi. Je l'ai traduite de l'anglais "that face" de DarkFireAngel27 parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic sur neji/tenten et que j'adore ce couple...**

Les personnages non plus ne sont pas à moi...

Cette figure. Cette satanée figure avec laquelle Tenten peut faire faire à Neji tout ce qu'elle veut. Neji pense que c'est un problème. Neji Hyûga, le Neji Hyûga qui n'écoute personne, excepté les personnes les plus fortes de sa famille. Seulement, Tenten a juste à avoir cette figure particulière. Particulière ? Oui, vraiment particulière. Cette figure lui étant adressée à lui et à lui seul. C'est une règle inexplicable entre eux deux. Si elle la donne à n'importe qui d'autre, cette personne devrait mourir. Lentement et douloureusement...

"Neji?" appela Tenten adorablement. Neji ferma ses yeux sachant qu'elle avait cet air. Il ne voulait pas regarder. Il ne pouvait pas regarder sinon elle voudrait l'avoir là ou elle le veut comme toutes les autres fois.

"Hn" Dit-il en ne la regardant toujours pas. Tenten lui souri chaleureusement même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle se tenait devant lui, souleva sa tête par son menton avec son doigt. Il essaya de ne pas ouvrir ses yeux mais n'y parvient pas. Il ouvrit ses yeux pour voir celle qu'il aime avec 'ce visage'.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi? Soit honnète." demanda Tenten. Neji y réfléchît pendant une seconde. Il s'appréta à lui mentir comme il le faisait avec les autres qui lui posait cette question en disant qu'elle était sa meilleure amie et une équipière de valeur pour cacher ses sentiments mais 'ce visage' l'en empéchât.

_"Merde."_Pensa-t-il. Il aller lui dire si il l'aime ou pas.

"Je...t'apprécie vraiment". Finit-il par lui dire. Elle sourit gentiment mais garda 'ce visage'.

"C'est tout ?" Lui demanda-t-elle? Neji secoua sa tête involontairement.

_"Bien c'est maintenant ou jamais."_Pensa Neji.

_"Wow! Il m'aime! Je ne peut pas le croire!"_Criait Tenten dans sa tête.

"Tenten...Je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir."Suggéra Neji. Les deux s'assirent donc sous un arbre où ils s'entraînaient quelque fois.

"Bien...?"Demanda Tenten avide de savoir ce qu'il ressentait exactement.

"Tenten...Tu es une super équipière. Tu es ma meilleure amie... mais... depuis un moment, je ressens une autre sorte d'émotion pour toi que je n'ai jamais ressenti auparavant. Je sais ce que c'est mais... Je devine que je suis effrayé de le montrer. Tenten... Je peux fouiller dans mon coeur mais je sais qu'il n'y a que trois mots pour dИcrire ce que je ressens pour toi. Tenten... je t'aime." Lui dit Neji. Vu l'apparence de sa figure, elle fut ravie de sa réponse. Tenten ne le montra pas corporellement mais ses yeux lui disait qu'elle était en faite sautant de joie à l'intèrieur. Elle montra finalement qu'elle était contente en lui sautant dessus pour se retrouver sur lui.

"Je t'aime aussi". Lui dit Tenten. Elle leva sa tête et l'embrassa doucement. Il mit sa main dans le dos de son cou pour approfondir le baiser puis fit volte-face pour se trouver au dessus d'elle. Elle souri. Apparemment Neji n'aimait pas être en dessous.

"Oh mon Dieu." chuchota quelqu'un silencieusement mais assez fort pour que le nouveau couple entende. Il cessèrent leur baiser et regardèrent dans la direction d'où sa venait. Hinata et Kiba se tenait debout à 30 pas et regardaient les deux.

"Hinata...peu être que nous devrions y aller." Suggéra Kiba. Hinata hocha la tête timidement et en rougissant. Neji s'apprêta à embrasser Tenten une nouvelle fois mais quelque chose retint son attention.

"Qu'est-ce que Kiba et Hinata font-ils dehors, tout seul... Ensemble."Demanda Neji avec un regard glacial.

"Entraînement probablement."Répondit Tenten.

"Kiba n'avait pas Akamaru."Déclara Neji. Tenten leva ses yeux au ciel quand Neji fit un mouvement pour se lever. Elle l'attrapa par sa chemise puis le tira vers contre elle pour un autre baiser. Neji sourit contre ses lèvres. Avant qu'elles ne soient connectées il vu "ce visage".

---

"Qu'a tu exactement vu?"Demanda Ino appuyé au dessus de la table d'Hinata et de Kiba. Sakura était, elle aussi, appuyée a leur table. Les garçons des équipes étaient juste assis derrière souhaitant être ailleurs.

"Je n-ne sais pas s-si c'est bien de p-parler de ça."Dit Hinata. Ino sourit.

"S'il te plait, Hinata."Dit-elle. Hinata regarda Kiba qui lui donna un sourire à la Kiba.

"Bien, Kiba et moi étions, hum...en train de marcher dans les bois quand nous entendîmes la voix de Tenten. Elle n'agissait pas comme d'habitude. Elle agissait autrement."Dit Hinata calmement et lentement donc sans bégayement.

"Autrement?"Demanda Ino.

"Ouais, j'ai souvent remarqué que dès qu'elle veut obtenir quelque chose de Neji elle a ce look et çà marche encore plus quand elle parle avec une voix d'enfant. Neji déteste ça. Il essaie de résister mais il n'y arrive pas. Des fois je l'entends dire qu'il a l'intention de lui dire"Dit Kiba en pointant du doigt Hinata pendant sa déclaration.

"De lui dire quoi?!"Crièrent Sakura et Ino, ce qui leur valut quelques regards des autres personnes présentes dans le restaurant.

"Ano... qu'il l'aime."Dit doucement Hinata.

"Quoi!" Hurlèrent Ino Sakura, et Lee. Ils eurent attiré son attention quand il a entendu le nom de ses deux équipiers.

"Ouais, c'est ce qu'ils faisaient le temps où nous étions là."Dit Kiba avec dédain.

"Wow!"Crièrent les trois qui se firent dévisager par les autres clients. Hinata se sentait drôlement inconfortable de parler à propos de çà. Kiba s'en fichait mais tout les deux se sentirent mal quand Neji et Tenten arrivèrent.

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit!?"Geulèrent Ino, Sakura et Lee en courant près d'eux en voulant connaîre le moindre détail. Neji avait l'air fou et Tenten furieuse. Hinata lança un regard effrayé à Kiba signifiant : on va juste être abattus par mon cousin vraiment mauvais et sa petite amie vraiment balaise.

"Donc combien de fois vous êtes vous embrassés?"Demanda joyeusement Ino. Tenten sourit faiblement.

"Je ne sais pas."Dit-elle lentement et rageusement.

"Perdu le fil? Bien."Dit Ino en souriant.

"J'ai une photo."Entendirent-ils. Les cinq tournèrent leurs têtes pour voir Hanabi sur le pas de la porte avec un photo et bien évidemment c'était une photo de Neji et de Tenten qui s'embrassaient. Ino, Sakura et Lee échangèrent un regard.

"Pour moi!"Hurlèrent-ils avant de se précipiter vers Hanabi. Ino l'attrapa en première mais fut plaquée par Sakura.

"Pardonne moi!"Hurla Lee avant de, lui aussi, plaquer Sakura. Les trois se battaient, chacun essayant de prendre l'avantage sur les deux autres. Neji et Tenten regardaient la bataille par terre puis Hanabi. Tenten contourna la bagarre et s'empara de la photo.  
Elle la fourra dans sa poche regardant les trois. Hanabi décampa quand elle croisa le regard de Neji.

"Tenten, pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit?"Crièrent les filles plus fort qu'elle ne le faisait précédemment.

"Neji, mon ami, pourquoi ne me l'a tu pas dit?!"Hurla Lee à l'adresse de Neji.

"Ce ne sont pas vos affaires"Leur répondit Neji.

"Qui vous l'a dit? Nous ne voulions pas vous le dire avant jusqu'a ce que ce soit le bon moment"Déclara Tenten en regardant les autres ninjas qui étaient restés en dehors de la bagarre. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Hinata et Kiba qui étaient assis à coté l'un de l'autre. Elle sourit en coin, chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Neji puis se recula avec un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

"Est-ce que Kiba et Hinata pourrait nous dire ce qu'ils faisaient si loin dans les bois ensemble."Dit Tenten avec le même sourire.

"Entraînement?"Répondit Sakura en haussant les épaules.

"C'est ce que je pensais mais Neji a remarqué que Kiba n'avait pas Akamaru."Déclara Tenten. Un demi-sourire apparu au bord des lèvres de Neji. La figure d'Hinata devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate pendant que Kiba semblait un peu embarrassé.

"Touché"Lâcha Kiba lentement.

"Que fessiez vous dehors seul?"Demanda Sakura avec une pointe de perversité dans la voix.

"Tu tournes un peu trop autour de Naruto en ce moment"Déclara Ino faisant rougir Sakura.

"Tu tournes un peu trop autour de Shikamaru en ce moment"Répliqua Sakura.

"Et alors?"Dit Ino rougissant légèrement en voyant que Shikamaru la regardé d'un air paresseux de l'endroit ou il était. Les deux filles commencèrent à se disputer provoquant un soupir de soulagement chez Hinata et Kiba.

"Hey, ou sont partit Tenten et Neji?"Demanda Lee.

Avec Neji et Tenten

Les deux se tenaient debout dans une clairière prêts à combattre, Tenten embrassa Neji doucement, en lui disant bonne chance silencieusement même si elle savait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Neji l'embrassa à son tour en lui souhaitant également bonne chance. Ils se séparèrent et vous savez quoi. Neji vu 'ce visage'.

FIN


End file.
